Feelings Of A Twin Psammead
by Pricat
Summary: Another Psammead comes from Aria but he's related to Izz but is having trust issues especially when he has to adjust to the human world but learns to make friends and be part of a family
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings of A Twin Psammead**

**A/N This was based on my latest Aria novel which I just finished writing but in it, Izz discovers he has a twin named Bronx but they're fraternal twins which means they look kind of identical but have different personalitlies but he shows up on Earth because Jen along with the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights sent him there to protect him from Kaya the Sorceroress of Shadow Equinix.**

**I hope people like.**

It was raining in the human world but Izz was very quiet waking up.

He'd been living with his human friends Leah and Carley since leaving Aria because he'd been recovering from using his magic to help stop Lora the Enchantress of Darkness and creating a Spirit Clone but he had a feeling something would happen today.

The Psammeadis Knight had been having visions about another Psammead who wore leather fingerless gloves and felt that they were related but wasn't sure.

But later that night he heard knocking on the door and opened it.

Leah heard him gasp in shock.

"Izzard what's wrong?

You look like somebody ate your pancakes." she said softly.

Izz then picked up the stranger on the doorstep but realised it was the Psammead from his dreams but was also a little scared.

"Who is he?" Leah asked him.

"I don't know but I've had strange dreams about him.

I think we're related." he answered.

* * *

Leah watched as she and Izz wrapped warm blankets around the strange Psammead to keep him dry.

He looked like Izz but wore leather fingerless gloves and moaned in sleep.

Leah along with Izz had questions they wanted to ask him but wanted to wait until he woke up but knew that wouldn't happen until the morning but they decided to go back to bed but as they turned the light out, the strange Psammead shivered in fear.

* * *

Izz tossed and turned in sleep but that strange Psammead seemed so familiar to him.

But he wanted to know him more but would wait until the morning.......


	2. Finding Out About Bronx

**Feelings Of A Twin Psammead**

Izz smiled as they entered the living room the next morning.

He heard the strange Psammead moan softly as he began to wake up but was a little startled being in a strange house but seeing Izz made him calm down.

"It's okay you're safe here!" he told him.

"Who're you and where am I?" he said pointing a gloved hand at Leah.

"This is my human friend Leah and this is her home where I live along with her and her along with her and my best friend Carley.

How did you get here?" Izz answered.

The other Psammead scowled a little but smiled at Izz.

"Who're you and how do you know Izz?" Leah asked him.

"I'm Bronx J Nassicus.

I know Izz for some reason but don't know why." he answered.

There was a look of shock in Leah's hazel eyes hearing that.

"I never knew you had any Psammead friends in Aria." she thought.

But Izz saw Bronx tense up as he heard footsteps as somebody entered the room.

Izz saw a look of awe in Carley's eyes as she saw Bronx.

"I can fill you in." Leah told her as she went with her into the kitchen.......

* * *

"You mean he showed up here last night on our doorstep?

That's very strange indeed.

Maybe I should go to Aria and ask Ogre Child about it.

She and Jen would know why Bronx is here." Carley said as Leah nodded.

"That's a great idea but go after breakfast, okay?" she answered as Carley understood.

They heard David scream and went into the living room.

Izz had a dark look in his snail like eyes as the boy was holding his hand but Bronx looked really scared as Leah examined her brother's hand. There was a bite mark but looked nasty but Bronx was trembling but scared.

He was curled up in a ball but wouldn't let anybody near him but David saw Carley approach him.

"Is she insane?

That thing will attack her like it did with me!" David protested but Leah and Izz ignored him.

"Hey there it's okay.

I won't hurt you.

I have a feeling you're nervous around new people and places right?

I know how you feel.

I'm the same." she said gently.

"R-Really?" Bronx answered as she nodded.

David was surprised to see that Bronx was calm around Carley.

"I'm Carley.

Your name's Bronx, right?

Like the district in New York.

That's pretty cool." she said stroking him.

"Yeah it's cool.

You need to tell that male human not to scare me like he did." he answered with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry he won't." Leah told him as Izz laughed at that.

He then left Bronx alone while they ate in the kitchen.

But Carley was quiet eating but she felt that Bronx needed her help the way Izz did.

* * *

Jen was surprised to see Carley arrive in Aria but smiled.

He wondered what she wanted but had a feeling it was to do with Bronx.

"Jen there's something I need to ask you.

What do you know about a Psammead named Bronx J Nassicus?

He showed up on our doorstep last night and we're curious." she said.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight understood as he sighed.

"Yes I do.

He became an Arian Knight after he spent an night in the dungeon for stealing but we had to send him to your world because......" he told her.

"But what Jen?

I need to know." she asked him.

"We had to send him there because Kaya the Sorceroress of Shadow Equinix is after him because of his Shadow Equinix powers but he's also Izzard's twin brother but they're fraternal.

Their parents were sucked into a Shadow Storm and never returned but Bronx has never forgotten that because since then, he's been fending for himself since he was little.

I hope you guys can help him." he answered.

"Thanks Jen." she said opening a portal back to Earth and went through it.......


	3. Wanting To Help Him

**Feelings Of A Twin Psammead**

Leah was amazed hearing what her friend had told her about what Jen had told her about Bronx.

"I didn't know Izz had a twin brother.

Do they both know?" she asked as Carley shook her head.

"No.

When their parents were pulled into the Shadow Storm, Bronx was six years old while Izz was only a year old but the Elders of Psammeadis allowed Brydon to take Izz and he along with Skye adopted him while Bronx grew up on the streets of Latanis fending for himself.

They've never met but they can tell they're related." she explained as they were making lunch.

But they heard Bronx outside in the garden but fencing using his sword.

They were both impressed but Izz and David were worried about that.

"Leah are you sure it's a good idea for him to stay with us?

He could be dangerous or hurt somebody.

He nearly hurt Sheba with that sword!" David said which made Carley angry.

"First off his name is Bronx.

Second off he was sent here by Jen so he could be safe from Kaya the Sorceroress of Shadow Equinix and he's finding it hard to adjust to being here.

He has been living on the streets of Lantanis since he was six.

He needs to trust us." she snapped.

Both Leah and Izz were impressed but surprised by their friend but understood.

They watched as she went to cool off.

* * *

Bronx was surprised seeing Carley sitting out in the garden o the swing but he could feel tension from the young human.

He knew that she cared about him as somebody who understood but gasped as he felt that she was a friend.

He resheathed his sword as he went over but saw her eyes were closed.

"Is..... something bothering you?" he asked softly but nervousness was in his voice.

"I'm okay Bronx.

Just a little steamed off." she answered.

The Psammead was confused by that.

"What does that mean Carley?" he asked her.

"It means that you're angry.

It's just David judging you before he gets to know you.

To you, this world is strange and frightening but he doesn't know what it's like to come to an new place or world and have to fit in.

I can see you're cool.

With the swash buckling just like Zorro." she told him.

Bronx smiled shyly at that.

But then his head began to ache as memories he'd forgotten and blocked out were resurfacing.

"N-No!

I couldn't save them.

I'm sorry!" he said as tears were in his snail like eyes but he wasn't facing her.

"Bronx?

Bronx you okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine........" he mumured gritting his teeth.

She could feel his sadness.

"It's okay to cry Bronx.

You were remembering about the Shadow Storm huh?

I can tell you miss them." she said gently.

Bronx was surprised hearing that.

"_Jen was right about this human that she's Ogre Child's other half._

_The gentler side of her._

_I wish I could open up."_ he thought as he fainted which worried the girl.......

* * *

In Aria Jen and Ogre Child were nervous watching what had happened but knew that for Kaya to be destroyed, both Izz and Bronx had to use their Equinix powers to stop her and that couted on unity between the two brothers and for that to happen, they had to know the truth about themselves.

"You need to tell Carley to tell Bronx and Izz the truth about themselves, that they're brothers.

It's the only way to protect all Aria from Kaya." Jen told Ogre Child.

She understood what her husband meant as she opened a portal to Earth........

* * *

Bronx's snail like eyes opened as he found himself in Carley's room but his head was in agony.

"Why is this happening now?" he mumured as he looked in the mirror.

The purple star mark on his furry forehead was glowing and it made him nervous but calmed down.

"Calm down Bronx.

Maybe your Shadow Equinix powers are just reawakening after coming here.

Nothing to really worry about." he said softly but looked around.

He noticed her room was special as notebooks were everywhere along with fantasy and myth and legend books especially about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

A smile crossed his face weakly........

* * *

Leah was surprised to see Ogre Child show up in the living room.

"What's going on?

Is Aria in danger?" she asked her.

She shook her head.

"No.

I need to speak to Carley.

It's about Bronx." she answered as Leah understood.

"She's in the garden cooling off." David answered staring.


End file.
